


Indulgence

by RiddleBlack



Series: Super Spies and Baby Cries: Kingsman Mpreg Anthology [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cravings, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/pseuds/RiddleBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really wasn’t a vain man. At least that was what he liked to tell himself. Taking extra care in one’s appearance didn’t necessarily mean that they were vain, did it? He didn’t think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

Harry really wasn’t a vain man. At least that was what he liked to tell himself. Taking extra care in one’s appearance didn’t necessarily mean that they were vain, did it? He didn’t think so.

During the process of his pregnancy, Harry had found that maybe he took more care of his appearance than most men did, even more so when they carried. He knew that most male omegas, when they managed to get pregnant, often allowed themselves to relax and not put as much effort into their appearance, allowing the natural sweet scent of pregnancy to do the job of attractiveness for them. He was not that kind of person.

Harry focused his energy that he didn’t use for work on making sure that he didn’t let himself go. He calculated and counted his calories, ensuring to never indulge in cravings or sweets, and doing the very best that he could to keep in shape (even if his new shape was rounder than he was used to). The process was difficult (especially with the fact that his suits never seemed to fit quite right), but he felt that it was worth it to ensure that he could return to his pre-pregnancy weight as soon as possible once he gave birth.

However, temptation often stood in his way and that evening was no exception. 

Harry and Eggsy had been called to H.Q. to complete some paper work and right in the middle of Merlin’s debriefing, a loud growl sounded from the older agent’s stomach. Harry did his best to ignore it and act as though nothing had happened, but he could hear Eggsy trying to stifle a chuckle beside him and see Merlin giving him a serious look.

“Galahad-”

“I’m fine, Merlin. I can wait until dinner.” He stated, starting to open up the file given to him, only for Eggsy to reach over and close the file.

“Harry, you really should eat now. The babies’ ‘re ‘ungry and it prob’ly won’t do e’vuh’ of you any good to skip out on snackin’, yeah?”

Harry pursed his lips, making a point to not turn to Eggsy. He knew that if he did, the young man would be staring him down with wide, imploring eyes, almost begging the man to consider the supposed ramifications that came with waiting another few hours to eat.

“Fine…” Harry muttered, standing up, “I will be back soon enough.”

With that, he headed down to the headquarters’ kitchen. He didn’t go down there frequently in his time with Kingsman and that hadn’t changed even with his pregnancy. The room was brightly lit and immaculately clean as Harry arrived, the man silently thanking the powers that be that he was the only one there. He considered just pulling something small from the massive refrigerator, figuring the new recruits would hardly miss some celery or carrots. He opened up the door and scanned the contents, eventually pulling out an apple to settle his stomach, before closing the door and turning around. Just as he was about to head back to Merlin and Eggsy, Harry found himself distracted, apple forgotten in his palm.

Sitting on the counter was a baked angel cake. Harry stared at the pastry for longer than he would be willing to admit to. Given that he hadn’t touched a sweet since Eggsy’s unintentional comment about ‘the children taking up quite a lot of space in there’, his urge to just take a handful of the cake and shove it directly into his mouth was overwhelming. He forced out a sigh before squaring his shoulders and heading for the door, only to nearly ram his legs into a figure blocking his path.

He looked down (past his stomach, mind you) to see a young girl standing in front of him.

“Oh… Jeevana.” He stated, the little girl’s dark brown eyes boring into him.

Jeevana had recently become a common figure in the Kingsman headquarters, much to nearly everyone’s delight. After Roxy’s unfortunate miscarriage and time spent healing from the loss, Merlin and Roxy had discussed the possible idea of adopting a child. The plan ended up coming to action sooner rather than later. After a mission in India in which Roxy had shut down a human trafficking ring, they came across a two and a half year old girl that had likely been a child conceived by one of the prisoners. After being unable to find anyone to claim the girl, the couple decided to take matters into their own hands and adopt her themselves. The girl had taken to them well and it was very clear how loved she was, given how much her parents spoiled her.

Harry watched the child as she stared at him, barely blinking as he twirled the apple in his hand. He initially questioned if Roxy or Merlin knew where she was, but knowing them, there was probably some sort of tracking device hidden in that stuffed toy of her’s. He watched as the girl slowly stepped closer before placing a small, delicate hand on his middle.

“Babies.” She said carefully, gaze shifting down to Harry’s stomach.

Harry nodded affirmatively. “That’s correct, Jeevana. Very good.”

The young girl nodded as well, staring intently at his stomach, only to blink in surprise when another growl escaped it. She looked up at Harry as he let out a sigh.

“You are hungry?”

Harry paused, looking down at her. Given that she had only spoken Hindi prior to her adoption, Harry had to applaud how well she was doing with English. He could only imagine how well her continued Hindi education was going, considering Merlin’s insistence that his daughter still learn her first language.

“Yes, which is why I have this.” Harry explained before holding up the apple again. Jeevana’s neutral expression abruptly changed into a frown as the girl shook her head, her massive brown curls bouncing.

“No.” She said flatly before taking Harry’s free hand and tugging him back to the counter where the cake had noticed before rested. Harry allowed the girl to guide him (even he wasn’t immune to the charms of such a young child) and stopped when she did. The girl pointed to the cake, the expression as serious as she could muster. “Eat the cake.”

“Jeevana, thank you. But I’ve got an apple, it’s alright.”

She shook her head again. “Cake is better.”

Harry opened his mouth to disagree, only to quickly close it again. As smart as Jeevana was, he doubted that a two year old would really understand the basics of calorie intake and fat content.

“It may not be good for the babies.” He offered as an explanation.

Jeevana didn’t speak as she walked away before returning a moment later, pushing a stool towards the counter. Once she deemed it close enough, she climbed up on top of the chair and proceeded to grab a handful directly from the cake, just as Harry had fantasized about doing not minutes before. She shoved the tiny handful into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

“Cake is good.” She stated firmly, as if telling Harry that because it tasted good to her, it was perfectly safe for the babies to have. Harry watched the girl contentedly finish off her handful before shoving her hand in to grab another one. Instead to eating her second ‘helping’, she held it out to Harry expectantly. The man stared down at the offer, mentally considering the calories and the sugar and the fat content and-

He glanced up to meet Jeevana’s eyes, the girl staring earnestly at him, waiting for him to give the babies what she had ensured was good for them to have.

“Do not tell your father about this.” Harry stated. He moved to take a knife from a drawer before returning, gingerly cutting a piece of cake for himself from the pastry. He watched as a bright smile bloomed on Jeevana’s face, crumbs from her previous bite flaking off of her cheeks at the action. He couldn’t help his own smile at the sight of how pleased with herself she was, happily eating the handful she had offered him once she had seen that he was getting his own. He raised the piece to his lips and took a small bite, a small noise of approval escaping him, unable to hold back a verbal portrayal of how  _phenomenal_  it tasted after going nearly five months without a single indulgence. The piece was gone in no time flat and Harry was ready to head back to the meeting, but…

“Perhaps a second piece wouldn’t hurt…” Harry murmured as Jeevana started to wiped her face with the back of her hand, “After all, one piece for one, one piece for the other, yes?”

Jeevana beamed when she saw Harry cut another piece and proceed to cut a smaller slice for Jeevana, passing it to her as he took a bite of his. Harry sighed contentedly, the second piece tasting as good as the first, if not better. Perhaps indulgence wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
